vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Simone the Seductress
Simone the Seductress is a succubus summoned for an epic quest for hunters. She's in a female troll-form called Simone the Inconspicuous unless you come to bother her with the quest. She is accompanied by her pet wolf, Precious. Quests * Abilities ;Simone :Temptress' Kiss: Reduces ranged attack power by 1400 for 45 seconds :Lighting Bolt: Around 800 Nature damage :Fool's Plight - When in human form, she can be attacked, even if she doesn't appear hostile, by left-clicking her and performing any attack or spell. In that case she will counterattack with an instant cast damaging for upward of 8000 damage per hit. Also, in human form she's immune to a Warlock's Enslave Demon :She hits softly, but her pet hits for about 200 damage. ;Precious :Melee attacks only Weaknesses *Viper Sting will silence Simone preventing her from casting Lightning Bolt *Aspect of the Wild will reduce the Lightning Bolt damage to around 200 The Cleaner If someone interferes while a hunter is killing Simone (whether pet or player) Simone despawns with the words "Only a fool would now remain in this battle. So long, coward". Meanwhile, a huge black, demon The Cleaner spawns, says "You dare interfere with this being's testing? The battle must be fought alone! You shall all pay for this interference!" and start attacking anything in range. The Cleaner hits for around 4000-4500 damage on a level 70 clothie and appears to be immune to mostly anything you can throw at him. Loot * (Quest Item) Strategy This can be a semi-difficult fight or a really easy one, depending on how prepared you are and your spec. Bring a nature protection potion and some Magic Dust or a Goblin Rocket Helmet for an easy kill. Being survival spec also helps immensely if you choose the Tank-It Method. Tank-it I recommend having another hunter in your group with Aspect of the Wild on, and that you would use Aspect of the Monkey. It's not necessary for the other hunter to feign death. If you don't have a hunter helper, make sure you use Aspect of the Wild yourself to stretch out your nature protection potion (alternatively, you can use a greater nature protection potion if you can get one). The fight is still not difficult even if you can't use Monkey. Start by laying a Freezing Trap, Hunter's Mark, Aimed shot on Simone, then immediately concussive shot. Have the pet get trapped, shoot a viper sting to silence her temporarily, and immediately run in and go all out melee (Spam wingclip, raptor, mongoose, and counterattack). Optionally, once the pet is out of the trap, use Goblin Rocket Helmet or Magic Dust on it to knock it out for another 20-30 seconds. Once it is out of the disorient, pop deterrence to dodge or scatter shot to knock it out a little longer. Scatter shot her whenever you see her start to cast the lightning bolt and continue to melee her, she will go down really fast. It may be a good idea to set up macros here, like the Solenor fight, to keep Precious stunned when needed. I used the following two macros to allow for quick switching: /target Simone /cast Attack /target Precious /cast Scatter Shot If you don't have a Goblin Rocket Helmet, be stocked on tubers, night dragon's breath, and healing potions and use them once the timers are up (be aware that tubers and night dragon's breath share the same cooldown as of Patch 1.11, however; use the night dragon's breath only if you need mana). You should only need one (greater) nature protection potion the whole melee fight. After Simone is dead, you can either feign death to get rid of Precious or kill it. If you choose to kill it, you can have your pet and/or other party members assist you in this with no penalty. Kiting ;Kiting the pet :Start out with a Freezing Trap, aimed shot on the pet, then immediately concussive. Kite the pet around with aspect of the cheetah, having a teammate to aggro possible mobs, using arcane shot and serpent sting to kill it. Once the pet is dead, run in range of Simone to melee her to death. ;Same method :This strategy only requires the clearing of two to three mobs. Use the large tree at the southern most part of Simone's path to your advantage. Start off by hitting Simone with Concussive Shot. Immediately switch to Precious and strafe around the tree clockwise, always facing the tree. You should always be able to maintain LOS this way. ;Kiting Simone :The easiest place to accomplish this is at Golakka Hot Springs, specifically the eastern side of the largest lake. Only a few mobs need to be cleared, and could likely be skipped if the hunter watches his surroundings during the kite. Spawn her near the large rock at the top of the lake. Be sure Aspect of the Cheetah is on, then lay a Freezing Trap and hit her with an Aimed Shot followed immediately by a Concussive Shot. Precious should be frozen. Kite her down the shore of the lake, making sure that she is always silenced. Concussive Shot allows enough time for Multi-Shot or Auto Shots. Precious will likely be free and pursuing by the time you get her fully past the large tree on the eastern shore, but do not stop the kite until he's almost on top of you. By this time, you should be at the southern shore and Simone should be around 30% health. Finish the fight with spamming your melee abilities. Viper Sting is the key to this strategy. ;Kiting both :Use the large tree mentioned in the first kiting method and kite around that tree. Have two macros, one that does /target Simone and another that does /target Precious. This is better than tab targetting. This strategy is intended for Marksmanship hunters. :Start out with a Freezing Trap, Aimed Shot and Concussive as above, but use Aspect of Nature as Cheetah is unnecessary for this variation. Kite her around the tree using Serpent Sting and rank 1 Arcane shot. A good shot rotation is Arcane-Arcane-Serpent. This is a decent way to time the shots if you don't use timing mods. Eventually Precious will break loose from the trap. When this happens start using your target macros to switch between Simone and Precious, hitting precious with concussive shot whenever he gets ahead of Simone. If he gets too close use scatter shot. The timers on the shots are such that this should keep Precious off you. At the end of the fight you will be out of mana and the timer on your greater mana potion won't be up yet. Finish Simone in melee at this point. You can also use magic dust at this point to get Precious off you, but it may not be necessary. ;For 2.0 : Start at the north of the lake. Trap before fight. Aim + Conc. Simone + Multishot + Viper Sting and start moving south, along the shore. Try to stay at maximal range as much as possible and use Viper Sting when it's out of cooldown. If she gets close, she will put the debuff on you and it's going to be melee time. Use Freezing Traps when Precious gets close. As long as you stay at 35+ yards and use Viper Sting when it gets out of cooldown, you should be fine. I almost circled the lake because of the green/blue gear and by doing this I didn't get hit even once by Temptress' Kiss. Specifics * Aspect of the Wild (From another Hunter) * Aspect of the Monkey (self) or Aspect of the Wild if you don't have a hunter helper * Greater Nature Protection Potion * Goblin Rocket Helmet (engineering) * Greater Mana Potion * Magic Dust (Alternative for Goblin Rocket Helmet) * Slumber Sand Horde only! Much easier to get than magic dust and can be used 2x durring fight Patch changes * External links Category:Succubi Category:Named mobs Category:Hunters Category:Un'Goro Crater mobs